He Never Forgave Her
by DecemberOfDying
Summary: Edmund will never forgive Lucy for saving him, but what's more is he can never forgive himself for doing the things he did to her in the past. And one last thing he can't forgive her for-falling in love with him. Ed/Lu fluff. T for kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**He never forgave her.**

**_Wrote this while I was half asleep, so please excuse if it doesn't make any since.._**

I never forgave her for rescuing me. I never thanked her, I never  
smiled at her. I know she wants me to, that she wants me to smile at  
her, thank her and tell her I love her.

I can't. I never deserved her kindness, her friendly gestures and  
loving understanding of me. I had never treated her any good, and I  
was always deceiving her. Despite all this, she had still given to me  
the best gift of all, the gift of her love, and life once again. She  
had given me a second chance.

And I try to repay her everyday. Whenever Peter or Susan decide to  
reprimand her, or to blow her off as being dimwitted, I defend her to  
the best of my ability. Lucy is my sun, her mere presence is what  
keeps me breathing.

Perhaps that is the reason why when Peter had shouted at her that she  
was crazy, that she was being such a little girl, I broke. My limbs  
flung towards his face in lightning speed and I pulled back with blood  
on my hands. We stared at each other for an eternity, when finally I  
spoke. "Don't you ever speak to Lucy like that ever again, if it  
weren't for her we would have died, Narnia would have fallen and I  
wouldn't have found a reason to live." I glared at him long after his  
judging glance rid itself of my sight, scraping it unworthily down  
Lucy's body and back again. Long moments after this I realized what I  
had done, what I had said.

I turned my gaze, worried and wide, to her, and her tear stained face  
was shocked, almost as if she hadn't had the slightest idea of my  
incestual feels directed to her. In those grey orbs I saw my heart  
break, and I fled the room, tears threatening to spill beneath my lids.

Did I love her? Is that what I felt? I ran and ran. Past railway  
stations and fields of clover, past Narnia and Neverland. What would  
she think of me? Could she possibly fall in love with me?

I sat, out of breath on the cricket mound in the back yard.

Of course, luck would have it that Lucy had gone after me, that she  
found me. She stood there, and we stared into each others' eyes,  
motionless for seeming hours. Then she moved towards me, fast and  
steady, and I readied myself with an explanation.

But as she neared, the explanation came and went, and I froze, for her  
determined stare was directed to me. I stood, ready to flea, and at  
that moment Lucy did not stop until her lips pressed into mine.

We stood there, lips touching and nerves tingling, and I did not move  
for minutes. After which my eyes shut and my moan slipped into her,  
arms stretched across her waist and pulling her into me. Her body  
molded into mine, lips sucking, biting and aching for more. She parted  
for air, and I continued my journey downwards on her flesh, sucking  
her elegant neck into me, tasting. She tasted of fresh strawberries and  
Narnia.

She gasped as I continued, moaning and groaning my name into the  
night. "I love you, Ed!" she gasped out and kept her insistences  
steady. I paused and removed my mouth from her. I looked her in the eye.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you too, Lu."


	2. A Letter Concerning Decisions

Dear Readers,

It seems to me that people think that this story will be continued, as two of my readers, Follower of Alsan and Don-Jam have subscribed to story alert this fic. It was not my original intention to continue this story, and to just write it as a one-shot. I don't have the best insight as I haven't read any of the books and this was just something that popped into my head.

But seeming, as people would like me to continue, I think I just might.

Now this may take some time. I admit that writing one-shots while writing something else, a novelette, on the side gives the delusion that I actually have time to write a lot these days. In truth, I do not. I've been having a lot of writer's block on my previous story, Aftermath, and not to mention that every teacher I have seems to think I have time to do several projects for him or her and get the appropriate amount of sleep at night. (A task that I am failing very suddenly and fast at indeed.)

At last, I have 13 more days of school and 5 more days of weekend (which would probably be filled with studying and projects,) that I have to get over with before summer break. (SO READY FOR IT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA!)

That leaves me with approximately a week before I leave off to vacation without wifi. (However will I live without you guys, I do not know!)

That week will be filled (probably,) with stories, this I promise (maybe.) And of course the rest of the summer months, anytime I'm not doing summer reading.

I promise you that there will now be planned time to create the rest of this story, right after I finish Aftermath. (As that story is my priority at the moment.)

Lots of Love for My Faithful Readers,

December.

P.S. To Don-Jam, you wanted me to put the story in Beta. I'm not sure how to do that. Please PM, email, or review telling me how, or really anyone else who knows!


End file.
